1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method of improved exercise through rhythmic cuing using sensors for detecting left and right initiated goal directed movement sequences on a foot platform of a cardio-fitness machine, and a musical phrase having a grouping of beats whereby sound signals in the musical phrase coincide with light emissions that guide the users movement to be detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some games use rhythmic motion to advance the process a game. Rhythmic motion is also used to rehabilitate those with movement impairment. Rhythmic exercise is currently popular in indoor cycling to music or floor exercises performed in groups settings. Visual sensory stimuli are most commonly used in the performance of these rhythmic tasks. Either a leader or an instructor of some sort guide participants to base their movements on visuals to perform the exercise correctly in time with music. In other forms of conventional exercise, music combines with movement for motivational and distractive purposes only. Popular running and biking activities that use music to exercise to lack the precision movement that develops rhythmic sensorimotor skill. And gesture based gaming exercise known as exergames opt the user to synchronize motion with moving images—not the music per se. As a result exergaming fails to offer participants a system and method for assimilating rhythmic feedback to guide future performances more precisely during exercise. Using goal directed movement patterns on cardio-fitness machines addresses these issues and creates a new form of exercise that stimulates a discovery of sensorimotor acuity beneficial to overall human health.